Heros on Patrol, My TT Poems
by myWings510
Summary: If you like Teen Titans, you'll like these poems. If you like poetry, you'll like these poems. If you like both.. WELL, JUST READ THEM! This is a collection of my TT poetry.. I hope you all enjoy them!
1. Robin

Hello everyone! I haven't posted anything here since I changed my penname! Hmm.. The last thing I wrote was an Ash/Misty fic.. Ha, but I deleted that long ago! Now, onto some Teen Titan poems. 

This one, called "Robin", is based off of the episode "Sisters". It's from Starfire POV.  
All the R/S shippers please stand up! Hee, hee.

**Robin **

I don't know what I should say  
All that wasted time has just gone away  
If I call your name  
Will you be here all the same?

Didn't you know  
That you're my hero?

It doesn't matter if I fall  
It doesn't matter if I stand tall

As long as I can see your eyes  
I know I won't be living a lie

As you talked to me that day  
I tried to talk to you and stay  
You told me not to change  
And said no one could take my place

Didn't you see  
The way you looked at me?  
It doesn't matter if I'm gone  
It doesn't matter if I go along

As long as I can talk to you  
I know I will be falling for you

I did this again  
Fell for you, Robin

Flying through the sky  
I'll look at you as I fly  
I'll hold onto you  
I'll never let go, I'll just see you

Even at the end  
You'll always be my friend  
Doesn't matter if you fall  
Doesn't matter if you stand tall--

* * *

Give a w00t if you like this poem and TT! XD


	2. Raven

Well, Raven is my favorite character, so I wrote some poems about her. This one is simply called "Raven". It's based off of the episode"Nevermore". Ha, all my poems are based off of episodes.. so get used to it!

"**Raven"**

She seems like she's complicated

And she really feels intimidated

She hides beyond her shadows

Then falls and drowns in her sorrows

She doesn't want to feel alone

But she doesn't want anyone to know

Like a raven on her windowsill , someone is waiting

For her to finally see, but her soul may need saving

She fears the memories and the emptiness

Knowing that darkness will soon exist

Wanting someone to find her soon

Fighting her rage so it doesn't consume

Consuming harsh lies until the mirror shatters

Crying tears that are worn and battered

If she holds on tight , maybe she will stay

Someone has to save her before she fades away

Screaming out into the selfless night

"I want to be saved , I don't want to fight"

Now she's lifted up and the shadows run away

She'll get another chance and survive another day

Walking , not alone , until dawn

Wanting to rest for so long

No more trapped emotions inside

Because all the unreal things have now become lies

Like a raven on her windowsill , someone is finally here

To see her through a broken door

She's not afraid anymore

No pain is there to hurt for

She knows someone heard her whisper

There's no more rage there to consume her


	3. Masks

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what episode this is based off of. Heh, okay, for all you slow people out there (don't worry, I'm one of them), this is based off of the episode "Masks". This is yet another one in Star's POV.

**"Masks"**

What you became is what I cannot see

Are you really there beside me?

I don't completely understand it all

Was the darkness there to help you fall?

No one knew where you'd gone

The face you had, it seemed all wrong

You thought it was the only way

I feared the truth I found that day

Everything became clear , but you failed with regrets

Whey you left is something I didn't get

Just take off your mask , I already see you

I don't want to say this , but its true

You have something in common with your shadow

Now that you're safe , you'll always know

Now that your mask is gone

I see , all this time , you've been gone


	4. Betrayal

Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been vewy vewy busy! 

Heh, now this is based off of the ep "Betrayal" if any of you really intelligent people haven't figured that out yet..lol. Ahem, now on with the poem!

**Betrayal**

What if you found yourself,  
But it was too late?  
What if you regretted it,  
And you were the one to hate?

You broke down crying  
Because you had no one  
You think it won't be long now  
Before the pain is done

They trusted you  
And you turned away  
Maybe you should save yourself  
Before it ends this way

You used to be so close  
But it was all a lie  
That was the flame  
You chose to live by

You never realized  
That it's all been your choice  
You did this to yourself  
But you never raised your voice

You've chosen to give control  
It seems like your soul is owned  
You've chosen this life to not believe in us  
Chosen, now, to betray us


	5. Aftershock

Now, as much as a Raven fan and BB/Raven shipper, I feel that Terra will always have a special place in my heart. I don't know why.. I guess it's just because so many troubled people can relate to her.

May she rest in peace.. this is dedicated to all the Terra fans... lol, okay serious part over! Read the poem already! (actually this was my first official "song" I wrote. If I ever get famous, this'll be my first single..lol, yeah right, I'll keep dreaming..)

****

**Aftershock**

I see you but you're not really there  
I hear you and I turn, but you're no-where  
I know you are still here with me  
Even though you may still be

Frozen in time with no-one to save you  
When I've told you all along what you needed to do  
Not to give in to the other side  
Not to drown yourself in all your lies

Is it still too late?  
Is it still fate?  
We're still trying to find a way  
To free you, I'm counting the days

The Aftershock will bind me  
And I wish you could find me  
Again

I need you here or I fear I may lose  
My sense of life and how I choose  
I know I may still believe in you  
Even when we can't make it through

Frozen with words we wanted to say  
When I've told you all along to not drift away  
But you went off to the other side  
And then you left me, and lived that lie

Is it still too late?  
Is it still fate?  
We're still trying to find a way  
To save you, I wanted you to stay

The Aftershock will move me  
And I wish it could soothe me  
Again

Is it still too late?  
Is it still fate?  
I'm still trying to find a way  
To unbind you, I want you to say

"The aftershock has changed me  
And I wish it could save me  
Again"


	6. Haunting Me

Okay, now I'm getting in touch with my dark side (MWAHAHH!) Well, "Haunted" _was_ a pretty dark episode. I hope you enjoy reading.. hee hee!

****

**Haunting Me**

They said you were gone  
And I wanted to believe them  
I thought then  
You had met your end

No more hard-fought battles  
No more war  
I thought your death  
Would close the door

Now I don't look into the darkness  
Afraid of what I'll see  
Because all along  
It's you who's been haunting me

"He's not real anymore,"  
That's what they all cried  
But I know I saw you  
In the dark corners of my mind

All these wounds  
Were they just me?  
Or were you really there  
And I could only see?

When I turn the light on  
It becomes clear  
I fall to the ground  
There's no more fear

I look into the light  
Knowing what I'll see  
But it still feels like you're here-  
You're HAUNTING ME.


	7. Spellbound

This is one of my shorter poems. It doesn't really affect how good or bad it is, it's just a little shorter. Based off of "Spellbound".. go figure. And if you haven't noticed already, I'm putting my poems in order of what episodes they're based off of. Pretty clever, eh? XD

****

**Spellbound**

Here you are knocking on my door  
I think I'm worth nothing, but you say I'm more

You said you were sorry, so I forgave you  
Then I don't say a word, and you know it's true

That I was living a lie all along  
And you helped me realized that I was wrong

I thought I felt secure before  
But I ended up sinking through the floor

Nevermore will I be locked up here  
The thing I felt was only fear

I've always thought I was alone  
The loneliness is all I've known

You lower your head and I close my eyes  
We promise not to say goodbye

My spellbound form has disappeared  
Nevermore will I have this fear


	8. Within

This is based off of "The Beast Within", which is one of my favorite episodes, because I love Beast Boy so much! He's so cute, yet annoying, which is why he reminds me of me (minus the "cute" part.. heh heh)

****

**"Within"**

Something has changed inside  
Something that I wanted to hide  
Fearing that I would lose myself  
Unknowing of where to turn for help

Everyone was scared of what I'd do  
Everyone thought I came to harm you  
No one could believe me, for what I had to say  
"I don't remember anything, just a scream from far away"

Then I knew if I didn't make this go away  
The darkness within my soul wouldn't rest another day  
I fought for the truth to prove that I was free  
I wanted to only become myself, just to find me

And as I looked up from the battle I'd won  
I saw you standing there, I saw everyone  
They all realized what I didn't do  
I didn't come to harm you

You finally understood me, after I understood you  
I told you everything, and asked what I should do  
You told me that I'd be all right  
You wouldn't leave me, fade away from sight

There's one more thing that I just can't see  
That destruction… It still feels like it's inside me  
Within me


	9. Birthmark

This is based off "Birthmark". I really liked that episode, because it's all about Raven, and she's the best! And she looks really pretty with long hair..lol. I can't wait until "The End"! It's probably gonna be soooo angsty.

****

**"Birthmark"**

I have forever feared this day  
The day my life will be spirited away  
I don't want to let go of everything I've held  
But all my life, I've known this well

Nothing can change what has been written in stone  
A prophecy will be fulfilled, and I will be alone  
I will destroy. It's true, but I can't  
I'm fighting the truth, but I'm unable to stand

I want to close my eyes and wish it all away  
I feel the end is near, but I want to stay  
The marks on my skin have foretold the pain  
I'm haunted by the past, and bound by my chains

I cannot face what must be done  
Do I stay, or do I run?  
I'll fly away from everything that's real  
I won't be anyone, I won't even feel

Crawling through emptiness, trying to understand it  
Desperately wanting to forever get rid of it


	10. That Day

Okay, when I wrote this one, I experimented with not making each line rhyme, which is why the lines and stuff are broken up and all that jazz. This is sort of based off of "Birthmark" and "The Prophecy", because they both have to do with the same things.

**"That Day"**

Why must you hide,  
When you know how it will end?

The world will shatter.  
You've known it all along…  
You thought it would pass right by,  
Without a sound, just disappear.

No one will cry,  
Because they'll be gone.

And you'll do this without a choice.  
The sound of your screaming,  
Will weaken your voice.  
You don't have to save yourself…

Because someone will be there.  
They will save you from the shadow that's consuming you.  
Close your eyes, there's nothing left to do.

Everything will be the same one day.  
But until then, the world will wait.  
Hold your breath, you'll be taken away…  
To a place where no one will remember that day.


End file.
